Di Matamu
by ambudaff
Summary: [Spoiler DH] Di matamu kulihat dia. Diikutsertakan dalam Challenge di milis IndoFF


**Di Matamu**

_untuk __**pinguinoren**__ dan __**MuscatDunghill**_

_FF ini diikutsertakan dalam Challenge: Forgiveness yang diselenggarakan oleh milis indonesianfanficcers_

* * *

**Tema**: Forgiveness

**Judul**: Di Matamu

**Fandom**: Harry Potter

**Karakter**: Severus Snape, Harry Potter

**Rating**: K (Suitable For Most Age) – eh, bener ya?

**Bahasa**: Indonesia

**Genre**: General

**Warning**: Spoiler for Deathly Hallows (buku 7)

**Jumlah kata**: 3.167 termasuk judul

**Panjang**: One Shot

* * *

_In your eyes, I can see my dream's reflections_

_In your eyes, found the answers to my question_

_In your eyes, I can see the reasons why our love's alive_

_In your eyes, we're drifting safely back to shore_

_I think, I've finally learned to love you more_

[George Benson – In Your Eyes

* * *

Nagini menyerang nyaris tak terduga. Oh, _well_, di sini sekarang akhirku. Darah mulai mengucur. Tanganku memegang bekas luka.

Aku terjatuh. Dan ditinggalkan oleh Pangeran Kegelapan beserta ularnya. Dalam kubangan darah yang semakin menggenang.

Aku merasa ada yang mendekati. Dia mendekatiku. Dan mewujud dari jubahnya.

Baiklah. Di sini mungkin saatnya. Aku mengeluarkan memori yang kupunya. "Ambil ... itu ... ambil ... itu..."

Aku melihat semua memori yang kukeluarkan sudah ditampung di sebuah tabung. Baguslah. Aku sudah tidak punya hutang apa-apa lagi. Aku sudah membayar semuanya. Kuharap dia cukup pintar untuk melihatnya dengan Pensieve, dan punya kesempatan untuk itu.

Tugas terakhir dari Dumbledore sudah kulakukan.

Hanya ada satu lagi yang ingin kulakukan.

Tanganku gemetar menjambak ujung jubahnya ke dekatku, cukup dekat agar bisa kulihat. Dengan sisa-sisa tenaga yang kupunya. Untuk yang terakhir.

"Pandanglah ... aku ..." sahutku susah payah. Tak tahu apakah ia memang menurut atau hanya refleks saja, tetapi ia memandangku. Menatapku langsung.

Mata itu.

Mata Lily.

Selama ini aku melihat anak itu sebagai reinkarnasi Potter, tetapi hanya dalam beberapa detik ini aku bisa melihat, mata Lily ada di sana. Selama ini.

Teduh.

Dan damai.

Dan gelap.

* * *

Aku tidak tahu sudah berapa lama aku di sini. Tapi udaranya nyaman. Hangat. Aku membuka mata. Tetapi mataku tidak bisa melihat jelas. Mulanya.

Mulanya gelap, tetapi perlahan gelap mulai sirna. Gelap memecah, cahaya pelan tapi pasti, datang. Seperti ... kabut kelabu tebal. Seperti kabut di Spinner's End, hanya tanpa bau-bauan yang menyengat. Tanpa rasa dingin yang mengiris.

Hangat. Nyaman.

Kabut itu perlahan menyingkir. Menipis. Cahaya keemasan yang tidak menyilaukan menguasai seluruh permukaan. Aku berusaha bangkit.

Di manakah aku? Mengapa aku ada di sini?

Aku melihat berkeliling.

Rasanya tempat ini kukenal. Sudah lama sekali ...atau tidak?

Sungai kecil yang mengalir tenang, bergemericik teratur. Cahaya keemasan masuk melalui sela-sela pepohonan, temaram tapi tidak gelap, terang tapi tidak menyilaukan. Sejuk dengan tumpukan daun-daun yang gugur tapi tidak dingin. Hangat cahaya matahari tapi tidak panas.

Rumpun pepohonan dekat rumah Lily Evans, tempat aku dan Lily mendiskusikan tentang bagaimana menjadi seorang penyihir. Sebelum kami masuk Hogwarts …

Aku bangkit. Apakah ini … nyata? Bagaimana aku bisa berada di sini? Bukankah aku seharusnya sudah mati?

"Seharusnya, ya."

Suara ... Dumbledore?

Aku melihat ke arah suara itu, keluar dari balik pohon besar. Ia seperti Dumbledore yang selalu kukenal, sebelum ia terkena kutukan itu di tangannya.

"Selamat datang," katanya gembira, "aku senang sekali bertemu lagi denganmu, Severus. Aku gembira."

Dan ia merangkulku. Canggung aku balas merangkulnya. Aku tak biasa. Lagipula … benarkah ia Dumbledore? Wajahnya seperti jauh lebih muda, mata yang jenaka, tak ada kerut-kerut yang menandakan beban yang harus dipikul.

"Aku ya aku, Severus," ujarnya melepas rangkulan, seperti ia bisa membaca pikiranku saja. Tidak, ia tidak sedang me-Legilimens-ku, itu pasti akan terasa.

"Semua yang ada di sini berada di waktu dan tempat yang paling kau sukai. Karena ini waktumu, tempatmu, Severus."

Aku mulai mengerti.

"Jadi, tempat apa ini, yang kau pilih?" Dumbledore bertanya.

"Tepian sungai, dekat rumah Lily," aku menjawab lirih.

Dumbledore mengangguk. "Walau ini hanya tempat perhentianmu sementara."

"Sementara?" aku mulai tak mengerti lagi.

Dumbledore mengibaskan tangannya, tak menginginkanku bertanya lagi. Ia malah menunjuk ke balik pohon tempat ia kulihat pertama kali. "Lihat, siapa yang datang!"

Aku menoleh. Lily? Lily Evans?

Senyumnya terkembang. "Sev!" serunya, berlari dengan tangan terbuka ke arahku, dan memelukku.

"Lily? Lily Evans? Benarkah ini kau?"

Ia mengangguk, "Sev, oh Sev!"

Aku memeluknya erat. "Lily?" tak kurasa mataku basah. "Lily? Maukah kau memaafkan aku? Oh, bukan. Bukan memaafkan. Maukah kau mengampuniku, Lily? _Please_?"

Aku tahu bicaraku tak karuan, tapi aku tak peduli. Aku hanya ingin agar dia memaafkan aku ...

Terasa kepala berambut merah gelap itu menggeleng. Ia melonggarkan pelukannya, tapi kedua tangannya masih melingkar di leherku. "Aku sudah memaafkanmu, Sev. Aku sudah memaafkanmu. Tapi kau menjaga putraku, Sev, dengan segala cara. Bahkan dengan nyawamu, Sev. Dan itu, tak cukup ucapan terima kasih yang kupunya untuk membalasnya."

Kikuk aku melepas tangannya dari leherku, "Aku tak menjaganya dengan baik, Lily. Aku selalu merasa ..."

Jari Lily menutup bibirku, menghentikan ucapanku, "Bagiku, kau menjaganya dengan sepenuh hati. Itu sudah cukup."

"Aku juga merasa demikian. Kau menjaganya dengan segala upaya."

Aku melepas diri dari Lily, dan menoleh pada pemilik suara. James Potter.

Ia mengulurkan tangan, yang dengan ragu kuterima. Tapi tak kulihat lagi wajah penuh kesombongan itu. Justru yang nampak adalah wajah respek. Penuh hormat.

Dua tangan bertemu dan saling menggenggam.

Dua orang lagi keluar dari balik pohon. Black dan ... Lupin? Lupin ada di sini?

Black mendekatiku dan menyalamiku juga. "Aku juga berterimakasih telah menjaga anak waliku dengan baik, Severus!"

Tidak ada Snivellus kali ini. Aku menyambut tangannya.

Lupin juga menyalamiku.

"Kau ... juga ada di sini?" tanyaku.

Ia mengangguk. "Ya, aku ada di sini. Sejam setelah kau," katanya.

Aku memandang berkeliling. Semua berwajah bersahabat, tersenyum padaku. Aku merasa … tak pantas. Aku mengeluh.

Lalu dari arah hulu sungai aku melihat sebuah perahu layar beralun mendekati kami. Perlahan perahu itu merapat di tepi.

"Ayo," Black langsung saja melompat ke dalam perahu, "mari kita berangkat!"

Potter menggamit istrinya, dan berjalan ke arah perahu juga. Lily melihat padaku.

Aku seakan tak mampu bergerak.

"Aku … tak bisa," sahutku pelan.

"Sev, kenapa?" Lily berhenti langkahnya.

"Aku tak tahu," sahutku. "Tapi ... rasanya aku tidak bisa."

"Severus," Lupin berkata pelan, "kami di sini menginginkanmu ikut. Semua. Bahkan Sirius juga."

Black mengangguk.

"Aku tak tahu. Aku tidak bisa."

Lily mengedarkan pandangan ke semua. "Apakah ada yang tidak ikhlas memaafkannya? Sehingga ia tidak bisa pergi?" Pandangannya terhenti di wajah Black dan suaminya.

"Lily, ini afterlife, bukan dunia nyata. Kami mana bisa menyembunyikan isi hati kami?" Black menggeram.

Pandangan Lily berbalik padaku. "Aku tahu. Kau-lah yang tidak bisa memaafkan dirimu sendiri. Sev?"

Lidahku serasa kaku. Akhirnya aku mengangguk.

Lily mendekatiku. "Sev, ayolah. Jangan menghukum diri seperti itu."

Aku menutup mataku. Menghela napas panjang.

Dan akhirnya merasa terbebas.

Lily tersenyum padaku. Aku sudah siap untuk pergi. Potter melangkah lagi. Lupin sudah masuk ke perahu.

Tapi Dumbledore masih memandangiku.

Tiba-tiba Black berseru, "Hey! Di sini, ada daftar manifes penumpang, dan tak ada nama Severus di sini!"

"Sirius, jangan bercanda!" Lupin menyentak. Ia mendekati Black, dan melihat temuannya. Selembar perkamen di dekat kemudi perahu.

"Aneh, mengapa tak ada nama Severus di sini?" Lupin turut keheranan.

"Sudahlah," aku menenangkan mereka. Tapi aku sendiri apatis. "Mungkin bukan arahku ke mari. Mungkin aku seharusnya ada di neraka," suaraku pelan. Dan berbalik akan meninggalkan mereka.

"Tidak," suara Dumbledore menahan langkahku. "Seseorang yang akan masuk neraka tidak bisa datang ke sini, Severus. Di sini hanyalah langkah awal untuk kita bersama ke arah surga. Kalau kau sudah sampai ke sini, itu berarti kau tidak akan masuk neraka, Severus."

"Lalu, mengapa ia tidak bisa naik perahu ini bersama kita?" Lily keheranan.

Mata Dumbledore bersinar jenaka, "Itu berarti dia belum mati."

"Belum ma—tidak mungkin!" aku mencoba menyangkal pernyataan Dumbledore. Aku sendiri merasakan Nagini mematukku. Genangan darah di sekitarku. Dan anak itu, anak Lily, oh, baiklah—Harry Potter, yang mengumpulkan memoriku…

Dumbledore bersungguh-sungguh, "Severus, mungkin ini akhir dari sebuah bab dalam hidupmu, tapi hanya sebuah bab. Masih ada bab-bab lain dari buku kehidupanmu yang tebal. Bukan akhir dari kehidupanmu keseluruhannya."

Masih beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya ucapan Dumbledore menyentuh pikiranku. Akhirnya aku mengangkat kepalaku. "Baiklah. Aku kembali," suaraku pelan. Aku menelan ludah. Aku nyaris menangis, yang entah sudah berapa puluh tahun tak pernah kulakukan.

Akankah nanti saat aku benar-benar mati, akan kualami lagi yang seperti ini?

Lily seperti membaca pikiranku. "Kalau kau mau, kami akan menjemputmu nanti bila saatmu tiba. Kami semua."

Aku melihat padanya. Aku melihat suaminya. Aku melihat Lupin. Aku melihat Black. Aku melihat Dumbledore. Mereka bersamaan mengangguk.

Akupun mengangguk. Mencoba tersenyum.

Semilir angin sejuk mengiringi Dumbledore naik ke perahu, dan terakhir Lily. Mereka terus memandangku, melambaikan tangan, saat perahu mulai berjalan. Sampai tak terlihat lagi.

Aku mengeluh, dan berbalik. Aku harus mulai lagi.

* * *

Harry sudah berbaring di kasurnya, ketika ia tiba-tiba terlonjak bangun.

Ada sesuatu yang dilupakannya. Benar-benar terlupakan. Bagaimana bisa?

Harry mengenakan lagi bajunya. Disentuhnya lengan Ron, tapi nampaknya Ron sudah berpindah alam ke alam mimpi terlalu jauh.

Baiklah. Ia akan mengerjakannya sendiri. Sebisanya.

Entah dorongan dari mana, Harry mengerudungkan Jubah Gaib ke badannya dan keluar ke Aula Besar.

Keadaan di luar sunyi. Sepi. Orang-orang kelelahan setelah Perang Besar tadi, dan sekarang, tidur atau tidak, keadaan benar-benar sunyi.

Matahari mulai muncul.

Harry melanjutkan langkahnya menuju Dedalu Perkasa. Dengan satu jentikan tongkatnya, akar Dedalu Perkasa terdiam, tidak memukul-mukul lagi. Menunggunya masuk ke terowongan Shrieking Shack.

Harry masuk dan melangkah pelan-pelan. Melalui terowongan ia menunduk. Ia terlalu takut untuk melihat kenyataan, apa yang harus dihadapi, jauh di dalam sana.

Dan ia ada di sana. Tepat seperti saat ditinggalkan. Bersaput genangan darah yang sekarang sudah mulai mengering. Pucat, lebih pucat dari apa yang bisa ia bayangkan.

Harry membuka Jubah Gaibnya, diletakkan sembarangan. Ia berlutut mendekat.

Bagaimana bisa seseorang yang seharusnya menjadi penyihir hebat, bisa meninggal dalam keadaan yang mengenaskan begini, lirih hati Harry tersayat-sayat.

Mata hitamnya masih terbuka. Dingin, bukan dingin yang biasa, tapi dingin, kaku. Perlahan Harry menutup kedua mata mantan profesornya itu.

Damai.

Entah mengapa Harry mendapat kesan seperti itu dari wajah yang biasanya selalu keras mencemoohnya.

Teduh.

Walau keadaannya tak sepantasnya.

Harry mengayunkan tongkatnya, "_Scourgify_."

Darah yang mengering tadi menghilang.

Harry melihat berkeliling. Ada ranjang di sudut, ranjang yang dulu pernah diduduki Ron saat mereka membuka kedok Peter Pettigrew. Dibersihkannya dengan satu sapuan tongkat. Seharusnya ia minta bantuan Hermione tadi, ia tidak begitu mahir dalam hal beres-membereskan seperti ini.

Harry sudah akan mengangkat tubuh Snape dengan _Mobilicorpus_, ketika timbul keinginan, dorongan lain dalam dirinya. Diselipkan tongkatnya di ikat pinggangnya.

Dan diangkatnya tubuh Snape dengan kedua tangannya.

'_Mengapa_,' Harry berbisik dalam hati, '_mengapa setelah begini terlambat baru aku tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Anda memang mata-mata yang sangat handal, Sir, sehingga semua orang tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya Anda laksanakan_.'

Dibaringkannya tubuh Snape di ranjang. Harry baru sadar bahwa tubuh Snape ringan, tidak seberat yang ia bayangkan.

Ditangkupkannya kedua tangan Snape di atas dada. Dibereskannya jubah Snape yang masih berbekas darah kering.

'_Anda tahu, Sir_," Harry bergumam sendiri, '_pelajaran yang anda ajarkan, justru yang paling banyak menyerap_.' Harry duduk di sisi jenazah. "_Buku yang tak pernah saya kira itu adalah milik Anda, buku itu juga yang paling banyak mengajarkan Ramuan pada saya. Saya kira, Anda juga tahu, bahwa buku itu ada bersama saya. Mengapa tidak Anda katakan? Mengapa Anda biarkan saja_?'

Diluruskan kedua kaki Snape.

'_Mantra yang Remus katakan sudah menjadi 'signature' saya, Expelliarmus, itu juga berasal dari Anda, Sir_,' Harry mengeluh pelan.

Harry meletakkan tongkat Snape di samping tangannya.

'_Dan yang paling membuat tentram_,' Harry menerawang, '_Patronus Anda. Tatkala di Hutan Dean, melihat Patronus Anda … saya merasa aman. Rasanya saya mengenal Patronus itu, sudah lama, rasanya ia memang datang khusus untuk saya_.'

Dirapikan rambut jenazah itu. Saat ia merapikan, tak sengaja tangannya menyentuh wajah Snape.

Aneh.

Tadi ia membantu merapikan jenazah-jenazah Remus, Tonks, dan Fred. Dan beberapa jenazah lainnya, yang ia tahu mereka meninggal setelah Snape. Tubuh-tubuh mereka sudah kaku.

Tapi ini tidak.

Tubuhnya ... masih lentur. Seperti orang sedang tidur.

Harry terpana.

Refleks, ia meraba denyut nadi Snape. Tidak ada.

Dirabanya nadi di leher. Juga tidak ada denyutan.

Kurang puas, ia meraba bagian jantung. Masih tak ada denyutan. Jadi, Snape memang sudah meninggal. Ayolah, Harry, hadapilah. Mungkin … kondisi tubuhnya spesial, sehingga tidak mudah menjadi kaku.

Tangannya masih ada di dada Snape. Dan entah kenapa, ia meraba ke bagian saku dalam jubah Snape. Seperti ada yang menuntun.

Seperti ada benda keras. Bundar, kecil. Dirogohnya. Sebuah tabung kecil, dengan cairan bening tak berwarna. Diambilnya hati-hati.

Dibuka gabusnya. Apakah ... apakah ini Stopper in Death?

Diendusnya. Tak berbau.

Harry ingat, Veritaserum juga tak berwarna dan tak berbau. Jadi, Ramuan apa ini? Mengherankan ia samasekali tak berpikir untuk kembali ke kastil dan membangunkan Hermione untuk menanyakan Ramuan apa ini.

Masih mengandalkan naluri, ia hati-hati membuka bibir Snape, cukup untuk menuangkan tiga tetes Ramuan itu. Dan menunggu.

Serasa sudah berabad-abad ketika ia melihat gerakan di dada Snape.

Jadi? Benarkah ini Stopper in Death?

Campur aduk perasaannya saat itu. Senang. Takut. Penasaran.

Ditunggunya hingga gerakan di dada Snape menjadi teratur. Dan matanya akhirnya terbuka. Lalu terbangun, bangkit sempoyongan. Harry lekas menolongnya duduk.

Waktu yang mungkin hanya semenit jeda menunggu itu seakan bertahun. Dan Snape bersuara.

"Jadi, sudah berakhir?"

Harry mengangguk, tak bisa bicara.

Ditutupnya tabung Stopper in Death hati-hati. Lalu ia mengeluarkan tabung lain dari kantong jubahnya. Keduanya diserahkannya pada Snape.

"Kepunyaan Anda, Sir," sahutnya hati-hati.

Snape menatapnya, tak bicara. Tapi diambilnya juga tabung pertama, yang berisi Stopper in Death, dimasukkan ke dalam sakunya kembali. Sementara tabung terakhir disorongkan kembali pada Harry.

"Selain kau, siapa lagi yang sudah melihatnya?"

Harry menggeleng. "Tidak ada, Sir. Hanya saya sendiri."

"Simpanlah. Hanya jangan perlihatkan pada orang lain."

Harry tak mengerti.

Hening sejenak sebelum Snape berbicara lagi, "Untukmu. Agar kau bisa mengenal ibumu."

Harry mengangkat kepalanya, terpana. Seolah tak percaya siapa yang berbicara. Perlu waktu beberapa saat sebelum ia mengumpulkan suaranya, lirih, gemetar, "T—Te—Terimakasih … Sir."

"Siapa lagi yang tahu aku—aku mati di sini?" tanya Snape.

"Semua orang di sini tahu Anda sudah meninggal," Harry menelan ludah, "tapi yang tahu Anda meninggal di sini, hanya saya, Ron, dan Hermione."

"Yang tahu kau ke sini?"

Harry menggeleng.

Snape mencari tongkatnya. Harry menyorongkan dari tempat ia tadi meletakkannya.

"Tetaplah berlaku sebagaimana aku sudah mati, Potter. Anggap saja ini tidak pernah terjadi."

"Tapi, Sir ..."

Snape seolah sedang mencari sesuatu. Di sudut kamar, ada sepotong kayu, entah bekas apa. Diambilnya. Dan ditransfigurasikan menjadi ... jenazahnya. Persis seperti tadi.

Harry mulai mengerti. Tapi ia tak akan membiarkan Snape pergi lagi secepat itu, tidak setelah ia tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Sir, ... saya minta maaf ... untuk semuanya," Harry takut-takut menunduk, tapi tak lama ia mengangkat mukanya, memberanikan diri menatap mata Snape.

Snape menatapnya lama, sebelum ia menjawab, "Lupakan saja." Ia berbalik, seperti mencoba menyembunyikan wajahnya. "Selama ini aku menganggapmu sebagai anak Potter. Aku lupa ..." suaranya melirih, "kau juga anak Lily."

"Baik Sirius maupun Remus, keduanya selalu membicarakan tentang Dad, bahwa aku mirip dengan Dad. Bahwa Dad melakukan ini, melakukan itu. Hampir semua yang mengenal Dad dan Mum, mengatakan aku sangat mirip Dad, menceritakan bagaimana Dad, dan hanya sedikit mereka membicarakan Mum. Paling mereka hanya mengatakan bahwa mataku mirip mata Mum," Harry merasakan emosi meluap-luap di sepenuh dadanya saat ia mengatakan ini. Snape berbalik lagi, kali ini menatap Harry.

"Hanya dengan memori Anda, aku bisa mengenal Mum," bisik Harry lagi.

Harry bisa melihat pergulatan emosi juga muncul dari raut wajah Snape.

"Terima kasih Sir, telah memberi kesempatan pada saya untuk mengenal Mum," suara Harry masih lirih.

Snape hanya mengangguk. Lalu ia menyelipkan tongkatnya di balik jubah, merapikan jubahnya.

Harry maju hingga mereka saling berhadapan. Hanya tinggal dua-tiga langkah saja jarak mereka.

"Anda mau ke mana?"

"Aku tak tahu."

"Bolehkah ... bolehkah saya menghubungi Anda?" Harry berharap, tipis sekali akan dikabulkan.

Tapi Snape hanya menatapnya sejenak. Lalu, "Burung hantumu sudah tak ada?"

"Ya. Ia mati saat penyerangan Juli lalu."

"Sayang sekali. Tapi, bila kau punya burung hantu baru—" Snape seperti ragu, tapi akhirnya tangannya mengeluarkan benda kecil dari saku jubahnya. Lingkaran kecil mengilap. Diserahkannya pada Harry.

Harry mengamati benda itu. Cincin. Cincin putih, mungkin emas putih atau platina, Harry tak tahu. Bentuknya seperti ular. Atau tepatnya, seekor ular dilingkarkan, agar kepala dan ekornya bersatu. Kepala dan ekornya melilit sekuntum lily putih.

"—pasangkan ini di kakinya, dan ia akan tahu ke mana harus mengantar surat—"

"Sir—"

Snape berhenti bicara dan menatap Harry yang sedang menatapnya juga.

"Cincin ini … apakah untuk Mum?" suara Harry benar-benar rendah.

Dan suara Snape juga sama rendahnya saat ia menjawab tak tentu rasa, "—Ya. Kalau saja aku punya kesempatan—"

Dan pertahanan Harry runtuh sudah, semua emosi yang dari tadi ditahannya, semua rasa yang bergejolak ... dengan dua langkah ia mendekati Snape dan memeluknya erat di tengah isaknya.

Snape tak tahu harus bagaimana. Ia tak pernah ada dalam situasi seperti ini. Tapi tangannya bergerak juga. Kaku ia merangkul Harry.

Harry sudah hampir delapan belas tahun, tingginya sudah hampir sama dengan Snape. Tapi dalam rangkulan, ia merasa seperti anak kecil. Anak kecil dalam pelukan ayahnya, yang tidak pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya.

Dan sebenarnya juga tidak pernah Snape rasakan sebelumnya. Snape kecil tidak pernah merasakan pelukan ayah, jangan lagi merasa sebagai ayah ... Dua butiran kecil menggelinding menuruni pipinya. Snape menutup matanya, menahan agar tidak ada butiran lain lagi yang turun. Samar ia melihat Lily, dan Dumbledore dari kejauhan sana, tersenyum padanya …

Agak lama, Harry bergerak, dan Snape melepas pelukannya. "Aku harus pergi," katanya pendek.

Naluriah Harry meraih Jubah Gaibnya, mengerudungkannya, dan "Hari sudah siang, Sir. Mungkin mereka bisa melihat Anda. Saya akan mengantar Anda sampai ke titik Apparate terdekat."

Harry sadar, sebagai penyihir handal Snape pasti tahu lebih dari selusin cara agar bisa berjalan ke mana saja tanpa diketahui orang. Tapi ia tidak bicara, langsung masuk ke bawah kerudungan Jubah Gaib bersama Harry.

* * *

Upacara pemakaman sudah selesai. Atas usul Profesor McGonagall dan disetujui oleh semua murid, semua guru, korban-korban dimakamkan di Hogwarts. 'Jenazah' Severus Snape dimakamkan dekat makam Dumbledore.

Kingsley Shacklebolt yang sudah dikukuhkan sebagai Menteri Sihir yang baru, mengeluarkan segulung perkamen di depan orang banyak.

"Ini diketemukan di Spinner's End," sahutnya, "dan kurasa harus diketahui oleh orang banyak." Ia berdeham dan mulai membaca.

Ternyata surat wasiat. Isinya agar rumah yang di Spinner's End dijual dan uangnya dimasukkan ke Dana Bantuan untuk anak-anak—terutama Kelahiran Muggle—yang memerlukan, untuk pembelian buku dan sebagainya.

Lalu koleksi buku berikut semua perangkat pembuatan Ramuan termasuk bahan-bahan agar dihibahkan ke Hogwarts, kecuali satu, buku Pembuatan-Ramuan Tingkat Lanjut oleh Libatius Borage, dihibahkan pada Harry Potter.

Harry mendengar setengah-setengah, dengan pikiran melayang, sedang apa dan di mana Snape kini?

"—kau dengar, Harry?" suara Hermione menggugahnya.

"Ha? Apa? Sori, sedang mendengarkan Kingsley," sahut Harry gelagapan.

"Aku sedang memikirkan, apakah di Kantor Kepala Sekolah nanti akan ada lukisan Snape?" ulang Hermione.

Harry menggeleng. "Tidak," sahutnya pelan, "nampaknya tidak, untuk waktu yang lama."

Hermione masih nampak penasaran, tapi ia tidak mengganggu Harry lagi.

* * *

"—_kejadian ini nyaris sama seperti minggu lalu saat keluarga Petrelli terkena penyakit aneh. Seorang Healer mendadak datang, menyembuhkan mereka, dan sebelum ada satupun dari keluarga Petrelli menyadari, Healer itu menghilang._

_Minggu ini, kejadian di desa terpencil di Hutan Dean, seorang nenek jatuh saat memberi makan ayam-ayamnya, dan karena nenek itu tinggal sendiri, ia bisa saja mati tanpa ada yang mengetahui. Tapi Healer Misterius itu datang, menolongnya, bahkan tinggal selama tiga hari mengurusi si nenek hingga sehat lagi, dan sesudahnya ia menghilang lagi—"_

Daily Prophet itu dilipat Harry di atas meja. Dihabiskannya jus labu kuning, dilihatnya jam, sudah hampir masuk kelas, sepuluh menit lagi. Ia mengumpulkan buku-bukunya dan ber-Disapparate ke kelasnya.

Pendidikan Auror memang keras. Tapi Harry bisa mengatasinya hingga kini.

Hidup memang keras. Dan Severus Snape nampaknya juga bisa mengatasinya hingga kini.

**FIN**

A/N:

_Tempat di mana Severus bertemu dengan Lily dan kawan-kawan bisa dibandingkan dengan Stasiun King's Cross di bab 35. Harry bertanya: 'Where are we, exactly?' Albus menjawab: 'This is, as they say, your party.'_

_Jadi, tempat yang disinggahi dalam keadaan 'limbo' itu tergantung dalam pikiran subyek. Harry melihatnya sebagai stasiun King's Cross, dan Severus dalam cerita ini memandangnya sebagai rumpun pepohonan di tepi sungai dekat rumah Lily tempat ia merasa diperhatikan dan dibutuhkan oleh orang lain._


End file.
